disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Carrera
Sally Carrera (or simply known as "Sally") is the tritagonist in Cars, and a supporting character in the Cars franchise. ''She is voiced by' Bonnie Hunt.''' Her boyfriend is Lightning McQueen, whom she calls "Stickers" (due to the fact that he doesn't have headlights; only stickers that look like headlights). Appearances Cars Sally is the town attorney of Radiator Springs. She and Lightning are in love with each other for most of the film. She always calls Lightning "Stickers" because Lightning's headlights are really stickers. Sally grew tired of her life in the fast lane as a high-powered attorney in Los Angeles and made a new start in the small town of Radiator Springs. Charming, intelligent, and witty, she became the town attorney and the car most dedicated to preserving the town's historical beauty. She bought the Cozy Cone Motel and restored it back to its original condition and has no plans of stopping there. She'd fix the whole town building by building if that's what it took. Sally's tattoo pinstriping is left over from her early days. Though she's a little embarrassed by it now, it serves as a reminder of her high-speed life in California and how happy she is to be cruising in the slow lane. At the end of the film, Sally becomes Lightning's girlfriend. Cars 2 Sally, a metallic blue Porsche 911 Carrera, is the proprietor of Radiator Springs’ Cozy Cone and Wheel Wagon Motels and the apple of Lightning McQueen’s eye. Longing for Lightning’s return from his latest Piston Cup race season, Sally is looking forward to a long drive with “Stickers,” as she affectionately calls Lightning. When Lightning commits to racing in the World Grand Prix the same night of his return, Sally remains steadfastly supportive of her star racecar. She even convinces Lightning to take his best friend Mater along for the ride of a lifetime. Though Sally stays behind in Radiator Springs, even she lights up for the open-wheeled racing cars from Europe – but only Lightning truly makes her motor purr. In the film Sally greets Lightning when he arrives. The two then go on a date later that evening. When Mater comes, she and Lightning jokingly tell Mater that they will have their regular order. She also remarks about liking Francesco Bernoulli's open wheels. When Lightning decides to go to the World Grand Prix she suggests that Lightning bring Mater along with him, and he reluctantly agrees. Later in Tokyo she is mentioned as Francesco and Lightning make a toast to her. She is seen at the London race and also tells Mater about Lightning calling her and the rest of Radiator Springs. Sally later fights the lemons with Red's help. At the end during the Radiator Springs race she talks with Lightning before he introduces her to Francesco Bernoulli. She and Flo later comment about Francesco's open tires. Personality Sally is nice, friendly, pleasant, and kind to others. She is charming, intelligent, and witty. Specifications ‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 177 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 4.9 seconds *Engine Type: Rear-engine 3596 cc flat-6 *Horsepower: 320 at 6800 rpm Trivia *Sally is a 2002 metallic blue Porsche 911 Carrera with a black pin stripe tattoo where her license plate meets right below the trunk. *Sally's last name, "Carrera", is a reference to the Porsche 911 Carrera. The name was suggested by Porsche employee Howard Buck. *Sally's license plate reads "301PCE". *Sally has not appeared in the video games Cars Mater National, Cars Race-o-Rama or Cars 2: The Video Game but has been mentioned constantly in them. *She is voiced by Bonnie Hunt. *Sally is the hotelier of the Cozy Cone Motel in Radiator Springs. *Sally is also the town attorney of Radiator Springs and Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. Gallery References Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Cars characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Transportation Category:Lawyers Category:American characters